A Better World
by Insomnia-Calling
Summary: Harry and his relatives move house and he makes new friends. when his muggle and wizarding life collide what does he do. will his wizard friends approve of how harry is when with muggle's.will his friends do damage unrepairable.


A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

**A Better World**

Summary: _During his summer after second year his family moved to a new neighbourhood where he is treated better and gets a new group of friends. As they grow up the Wizarding world would not approve with the muggle Harry potter or his friends. What will they do when Voldemort comes back, and Dumbledore sends his students to muggle schools across the country? Can Harry's friends deal with the muggle him, and what if Voldemort catches them up?_

Rated: T

Chapter One – Moving in

Harry waved goodbye to his friends at the train station. Another year over, another mystery solved. He walked through the barrier onto the normal train platform and looked around to find his uncle in the crowed. He spotted him stood next to a wooden bench at the back and started to walk towards him. For once his uncle didn't look as angry as he usually did when confronted with his nephew. Even as his uncle laid eyes on him he didn't turn the fetching shade of puce normally saved for his presence.

_"This way boy, we've got a long drive ahead of us and I have to tell you some things."_ His uncle appeared nicer than usual, something drastic must have happened. Not so drastic though that when his uncle saw him struggling with his trunk did he help, he just turned and faced the way they were to walk leaving Harry to stumble behind him. He did help Harry hoist the trunk into the boot however and told Harry to sit up front with him for the journey. Harry did after placing Hedwig on the back seat whilst wondering what in Merlin's name was going on. Once they were out onto the roads away from the busy city streets his uncle started to talk.

_"whilst you were away at the ruddy school of yours I got a promotion, I was moved to an office nearer '-' than little winging and so me your aunt and dudders have moved closer to my work. Because you were foisted on us as a little runt and I didn't have the good sense to get rid of you back then you are to be moving with us as well. The house is larger than last time because of my better pay and I don't want you ruining it with your freakishness you hear me, your aunt has asked me that I leave the house ruled to her but for now know you had better behave yourself. We are well liked amongst our new neighbours and petunia will not stand for you ruining that."_ Harry's uncle had gained some of its usual purplish tinge as his voice got slightly louder making Harry want to shrink into the upholstery. The rest of the car journey was tense as he and his uncle focused on ignoring each other's presence in favour of the silence. They travelled through pieces of countryside but mainly stayed with fast flowing motorways and duel carriage ways.

When they got closer to the new home the amount of houses and small stores began to increase. Harry watched as they turned around a large hillside to see the side of the hill covered with houses making their way up to the top. Near the bottom they passed a park and a children's play field as well as a large chain store and car park. The neighbourhood they drove into as the car made its way up the hill past a sign proclaiming 'Hammersfield' was very run down, the buildings were crumbling and grey. The pavements caked with grime and gutters with trash. The shops looked dodgy and dirty, much like the people they passed. There were teenagers smoking on street corners heckling at old ladies who heckled back with much worse language. Down the dark alley ways, on each side of the road, which seemed to go on and on forever there were figures stumbling around generally looking dangerous. Harry wondered how his aunt would be able to put up with such a neighbourhood, until they drove higher up the hill that was. There were other smaller roads spreading of from the one they were on which in turn stretched of onto even smaller alleys, but the road his uncle was driving up went straight upwards heading for the top of the hillside. Harry saw how the further they drove up the better the places looked. The shops got cleaner the people more approachable and the houses less shed like. The houses at the top of the hill were the houses Harry would imagine Malfoy living in. There was only one or two of these though. Harry's uncle stopped going upwards about halfway up the road. He turned onto a side road which led onto a row of houses. Each house was almost identical to the rest but Harry was thankful he could tell them apart unlike the houses at privet drive. His uncle pulled into a drive near the beginning of the row.

The car was parked in front of a window which had the curtains pulled. Above them the house had another two stories but looking at how the hill rose behind the house he assumed the back of the bottom floor was built into the ground. He saw a small side gate on the right of the house but couldn't see behind the wooden panels. His uncle huffed as he got out of the car and stood impatiently waiting for him to get his trunk and owl. Once he had finally wrestled his belongings from the car with great force he started up the steps behind his uncle which led up to the front door, there were a good number of steps as the house was high up. His uncle who had no weighty trunk to lug up the concrete steps was more out of breath than Harry when they reached the door. The door opened up onto a spotless hallway which already had many pictures of a beaming Dudley covering them on small nail hangings. He saw his aunts touch by looking at the small vase of flowers placed on a stand next to the door. To his right he saw a door which opened up into the living room. He saw his cousin sat staring mindlessly at the large TV in front of him, nothing changed there then. Through the front room another arch way led onto the kitchen where he saw his aunt preparing for tea. To his left was a room which he guessed would be a toilet as it was one of the only doors with a lock on it. His uncle led him down the hallway towards the stairs which led to the next floor in the house that was until he got closer and saw the stairs hidden from view sitting behind the first stairs. The stairs his uncle pointed towards led downwards. Great they were going to keep him in the cellar. His uncle didn't look like he was going to come down with him so Harry began to carry his trunk downwards until he reach the bottom and put his trunk on the floor for a small reprieve. He found himself looking at a small room filled up with the washing machine and dryer as well as shelves and different tools his uncle pretended to use. He saw a door to his left which he investigated. It was what appeared to be a boxing room, as in the middle of the room were a number of soft mats and in the corner was the traditional punching bag and weights. This was clearly not his room though it did seem to have door which led to the outside of the house. The only other door he saw was back in with the washing machines and it was near the shelves. He looked in to see a room which was way larger than his one at privet drive. It even looked bigger than the front room up stairs. The walls were a plain white and the carpet was cream. Even if the room was large its furniture was almost Spartan. His single bed with plain sheets was pushed into the corner closest to him on his left with his wardrobe placed at the bottom of the bed against the side wall near the window which had the closed curtains without a pattern. He opened them to look out above his uncle's car to be able to see down the side of the hill almost to the bottom where he saw various cars pulling into the large super store. Next to his bed was a body length mirror while a desk with lamp and chair was set against the wall opposite his bed. Everything was bland colours and clearly the cheapest his aunt could find, it almost looked like a guest room or hotel suite only hotel suites had more personality than this. He went back to get his trunk and unpack what little he could. As he was putting away his school uniform his aunt announced her presence in his room.

_"Now boy I would like to go over a few things before you get comfortable"_ his aunt stood just inside the doorway looking around at the room which now held a few of his possessions. Her horsy face looked in distaste at the uniform he had put down on the bed. _"As your uncle is now getting a much larger wage we have enough money that we felt it would be possible to spare some of the money for you. The deal is that since this is a new neighbourhood we don't want them to see anything unnatural, in which case you are to restrain anything of a magical nature to this room. Out side of this room you are to be a normal teenage boy. That said this room is to be yours to do what you want with so long as you pay for it. You are to do your chores each day and not be troublesome and you will get pocket money each week."_ Harry was utterly gob smacked. He had thought it a dream that he got this room and was allowed to do what he wanted in it but to get pocket money. He didn't even know what he would buy. New clothes! His brain seemed to scream at him.

_"Thank you aunt petunia, so much, I'll be good I promise" _Harry truly was grateful this made him almost feel as if he was a normal teenager.

_"you will be working for these privileges, I also know that you wont be likely to be staying inside and would like to wonder the neighbourhood but as you may have seen on the way up there are a few rough patches" his aunt sniffed at this, Harry could see she was actually insulted that they lived so close to an area like that. "In which case, so we don't have any trouble come knocking our way, I have got you a mobile phone. They are expensive so don't loose it and I need you to keep in touch and if you stay out later than five you are to call."_ She set a small black device down on his desk with slight reluctance. "_But now it's dinner so get ready and hurry."_ His aunt left the room and Harry to stand in the shocked silence. He couldn't believe his relatives. His uncle must really be raking in the dough.

He walked over to the slim device and pushed what appeared to be the on button. He'd never had a phone before and only knew what he'd seen Dudley do. The phone switched on showing a loading logo and then appeared with a screen of shiny blue. The buttons were small but it was the type of keypad which had each of the letters of the alphabet and the middle few buttons could also make numbers. But he would leave working his new phone until after he had tea with his relatives.

Tea was a very awkward event. Harry was very thankful for their new founded generosity but he wasn't used to making conversation with neither of them, nor them with him. Most of the conversation was Dudley bragging about joining the boxing team which explained the boxing equipment in the basement, as well as his uncle doting on his little champ. Dinner ended without fan fare and Harry thanked his aunt for tea and washed the dishes before leaving to go to his room. Harry felt like he was apart of the twilight zone, what with all the odd behaviour. He picked up his new phone and flopped onto his bed to look at it. The most obvious thing was how to make a phone call; you just had to press the buttons. Harry tried to remember Hermione's number. She had given it to him at the train station that day so they didn't have letter troubles again. He dug it out of his jean pocket and dialled the number. Hermione could tell him how to work the phone. After a little trouble with the buttons he finally managed to hear the ring coming from the speakers.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri-_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Hermione, it's me Harry."_

_"Oh Harry!"_ Harry could hear the excitement vibrate out of his phone speakers _"I didn't expect you to phone so soon or for your relatives to let you."_

_"Yeah well they've been really weird, they moved houses while I was at school and I just got settled in, my uncle got promoted and has more money so they got me some things, they actually bought me a mobile phone."_ Harry's bewildered voice couldn't help but start to sound exited too as Hermione's voice was infectious.

_"That's really good Harry, mobiles are expensive my dad only bought me one last year when he said I was old enough to be trusted, I could give you my number instead of having to use the land line, I'm happy for you Harry"_

_"Yeah well also you are the only person with a phone I know and I was wondering if you could tell me how it works?"_

So Hermione spent a good while on the phone explaining to Harry the wonders that was the mobile phone. Also Harry wasn't surprised to hear she had already had a look at the summer homework but they had to say goodbye when Hermione's dad said it was time for bed. Harry also went to bed with a smile on his face thinking about how the summer would plan out and about exploring this new neighbourhood tomorrow.

_The next day _

Harry had woken to the sun streaming through his window because he had forgotten to shut the curtain the night before. He looked around in wonder at his room, having expected to wake up back at privet drive. But no he was still in his new room in Hammersfield and there his phone was across from his bed on his desk. Knowing he was probably the earliest up because of the sun he moved slowly as he got himself ready for the day. He dragged on a pair of old loose jeans and a baggy short sleeved top after having performed his daily hygiene routine. A glance at his phone showed the time to be around eight o'clock so he went upstairs to prepare food for his relatives wanting to stay on their good side for as long as possible. Gradually they all shuffled down the stairs with different creaking sounds, called by the smell of food.

_"So are you going out today then?" _his aunt questioned as he placed a plate of eggs in front of her. Harry hadn't thought of any specific plan. He mainly wanted to check out where everything was and maybe investigate a shop or two knowing he had pocket money to spend now.

"_Yes aunt petunia, I was thinking of going out after breakfast."_

_"Good just don't forget to take you phone with you." _Harry nodded and went to put his trainers on.

The neighbour hood really was large. Harry couldn't quite make enough courage to wonder into the upper scale house he'd heard his aunt call higher hammer last night at dinner. His clothes wouldn't suit there and he'd had enough of Malfoy's attitude during school. He wondered down to the shops and had a look in the windows. There was quite a variety of merchandise from food to small clothes stores as well as the odd bit of sporting equipment. He saw quite a few people of all different ages wondering about the neighbourhood. Most of the teenagers ignored him as he walked past only a few glanced his way but not for long before going back to what they were doing. It was as he was walking down one of the side alleys that anything interesting happened. They alley way led onto a set of steps with a railing down the middle. The steps led onto another alley which was just bellow the one he was wondering. It seemed like all the alleys were connected by steps ramps tunnels it was like one large maze. He was half way down the stone steps looking at the various graffiti marks on the walls when he heard pounding footsteps coming from the way he'd come. A shout was yelled and two boys came into view, one chasing the other. Harry watched as they came closer. A boy slightly shorter than him was being chased by a larger boy who looked very angry if the steam coming form his ears was any indication. The shorter boy reached the steps Harry was stood on as the larger boy caught up. Upon closer inspection the larger boy reminded Harry of Crabbe but with longer hair, like the real Crabbe this boy didn't look very smart. But he was still brutish, proven when he pushed the smaller boy so he would go flying down the steps. He had a board in his hand which skidded down the steps and into the wall at the bottom as he toppled backwards and almost went for a tumble himself, he would of at least if Harry hadn't been stood in his path. Harry not wanting to go down himself saw what was coming and braced himself against the impact. He wobbled slightly and grabbed a hold of the other boy and onto the stair rail. The brute of a boy stood at the top of the stairs looking at them and snarling.

_"Get lost now before I make you!"_ ah at least he had better communication skills than Crabbe, though maybe Crabbe would learn to if he didn't have Malfoy to talk for him.

_"I don't think so, why don't you run along now, after all two against one doesn't seem fair on you" _Harry scowled at the Crabbe look alike who looked ready for a fight. That was until he heard footsteps approaching rapidly from behind him. He quickly growled at Harry and the boy who was now dusting himself off and then ran down the opposite side of the steps and around the corner. Five seconds after he had fled another boy appeared round the bend.

_"He's down here!"_ and he was followed by a larger group of boys. They were a motley group of friends but they each carried a board like the one that fell into him. They had large chunky trainers on or converse, Harry guessed for balance, as well as baggy clothes. Unlike his clothes though, theirs looked intentionally baggy for free movement. When the group reached him and the smaller boy one of the boys stepped forward toward Harry while another grabbed the board from the bottom of the steps and took the shaken up boy back into the midst.

_"What do you think you're doing to him, I ain't seen you around here an' we don't got no beef with you."_ If this kid had gone to Hogwarts Harry suspected a Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff seeing how protective he was of the other boy. Harry was about to deny hurting the other boy when the boy spoke up for him.

"_Jake, leave him alone, he saved me from one 'eck of a spill, my brains woulda bin gushing over 'ere if it weren't for him, he 'elped me."_ The boy's speech wasn't the best and a lot of his words were shortened in way professor Snape would have probably given the boy a detention for, but Harry was thankful for the help. He had no chance of surviving a group of this number, there were four in all. Jared the one who had been sizing up Harry looked at the smaller boy.

_"Really Pete? Well then I think we got some thankyou's to give here don't we"_ Harry watched as the boy named Jake gripped who he could now identify as Pete and dragged him towards Harry. Pete looked very put out at being dragged like a raged doll by the taller boy.

_"I was gunna before ye inturupted"_ Pete turned to Harry and a large grin pulled his face. _"Thanks a lot, I was in a spot a trouble 'fore you come along, my names peter but you can call me Pete"_ Pete stuck his hand out to Harry.

_"My names Harry, and it was no problem, I didn't like that other boy much"_ Harry shook Pete's hand and smiled back. Pete didn't seem too bad. Neither did Jake who also stepped forward to shake Harry's hand.

_"My names Jake and this is Thomas,"_ he pointed to the boy who had Pete's board slung under his arm, he had blonde hair covered in a green and purple base ball hat, "_Lewis,"_ he pointed towards a dark haired boy whose hair reached his shoulders and had head phoned wrapped around his neck, "_and mark_" the last boy had bright ginger hair, almost the same shade as the Weasley's he would fit in so well. _"Thanks for helping my brother, we appreciate it." Each boy gave a small hello in greeting._

_"Like I said don't worry about it."_ Harry smiled at them all to stop himself from getting nervous under all their eyes. Most of them smiled back which reassured him, he was about to turn and start his mental mapping of the neighbourhood mazes when the one with black hair spoke up, Lewis.

_"How about you hang out with us for a bit? Since you're new around here you probably don't know anyone or any where"_ the others made sounds of agreement to varying degrees of enthusiasm.

_"That's a great idea, we can show him around."_ Pete was one of the more enthusiastic, obviously still thankful that Harry saved his head from a painful spill. Pete took his board back of Thomas and started to lead them off down the pathways to a destination as yet undisclosed. _"We could teach you how to skate as well, Jake's the best but we're all pretty good these paths make really cool runs..."_

And so Harry made a group of new friends in Hammersfield. They spent a good while of the summer exploring through the pathways and teaching Harry how to use a board. It was the best summer Harry had ever had. He was often out past seven each night and eventually earned enough pocket money to put a down payment on a board from one of the lower hammer shops. He still didn't go up to higher hammer much but he was well acquainted with middle and lower which is where his friends lived. He knew the maze almost as good as those who lived their all their lives. He had become very close to the group of boys and was for once regretting having to go back to Hogwarts. He had explained to them how he went to boarding school up in Scotland but said he'd try and keep in touch by mobile. He knew it wouldn't work in Hogwarts but they would be able to go to the town near the school called Hogsmeade that year and it could work there depending on where the least amount of magic was. His aunt had signed his permission slip during the third week after he had promised to wash his uncle's car, which he did. So he promised to try and call or text them during the year to catch up. They were all going to hammer high which Harry discovered was nearer the top of the hill. The day before September the first was a very emotional day, well as emotional as six boys most near the age of thirteen could get. They would not be seeing each other for a while and so spent the entire last day right until the sun went down together.

Harry never realised how having a normal summer could change him so much. He felt more comfortable now with his new clothes which he'd bought in his size and not his cousins. He regretted not being able to take his board to Hogwarts as he had gotten much attached to it and would finish paying it of next summer. He was more comfortable in the muggle world now and would feel weird going back to magic. The only magical interaction he'd had since school let up was his summer home work. And now he would be plunged back into magic full throttle. He was looking forward to living in Hammersfield for the next few years of his life and hoped that none of the stress the magical world usually gave him spilled over into his small bubble of peace he had created.

(Author note: okay I know that I'm not very consistent with my fan fictions but what can I do eh? So I know Harry potter is based before really cool phones were out but imagine it as a modern phone like a blackberry or something. I also know that his relatives aren't mean to him because of money issues but just go with it; its all about the reading isn't it so long as you can follow the story who cares about a few tweaks here and there? Now as I said I don't update often but I'm sure if anyone really wants me to update any of my stories and they review it, it may give me the incentive I need.)


End file.
